


Ouija

by majesticnerdlady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404: Ben Solo Not Found, Dark Reylo, Darkfic, Demon AU, Demon Kylo Ren, Demonic Possession, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, Horror, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Manipulation, Paranormal AU, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo - Freeform, This isn't going to go the way you think, alternative universe, don't fuck with a ouiji board, go back the other way if this isn't your thing, no happy ending, reylo au, reylo darkfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticnerdlady/pseuds/majesticnerdlady
Summary: Rey and her friends have taken up what was supposed to be a harmless hobby of ghost hunting. Tired of coming up empty handed, Poe brings along a Ouiji board this time to encourage a spirit to come forward. Only it wasn't a harmless spirit trapped in the home they've unleashed, but a demonic entity that's finally broken free of its bonds. The demon only wants Rey, and it will have her, but not before it's finished playing with the young college students for daring to mess with paranormal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please acknowledge the tags! This is a darkfic.
> 
> I came up with this fic idea over the past couple of days after binge watching haunting shows and movies. I know I have another fic that's a WIP, a lot has happened in my personal life since the publication and I've been trying my best to get my muse back to take the fic in the direction intended.
> 
> I have no beta to help review my after midnight typings, so if there's errors *waves hand* they're not the errors you're looking for. I'm all for a volunteer beta for future chapters! 
> 
> I'm aiming for the chapter count to be around three to five chapters. It all depends how far I want to stretch out this nightmare.

Rey had a split second to narrowly avoid going headfirst into a tree as Rose pushed her playfully. Thankful for her quick reflexes, she was successful. Instead of snapping at her friend, she laughed at the surprised attack. "Spare me ghost!" She feigned fear, adding a soft giggle.

"You won't think it'll be funny when it's the ghost that gets you!" Rose snickered, wiggling her fingers at Rey in a mock attempt at being a spooky.

Suddenly, the light of a flashlight was in her face. "Keep it down will you?" Finn shushed, "Someone could hear you!"

Rose said a quick apology while Rey simply rolled her eyes as her only response. They were all out there in the middle of the woods, miles away from the nearest town. There was no one around to hear them on their latest escapade.

Her and her small circle of friends consisting of herself, Finn, Kaydel, Rose and Poe had taken on the hobby of "ghost hunting" a few months ago. Poe had come up with the idea, something fun for them to do together when they weren't busy between classes at the college or their jobs; since none of them really cared to attend frat parties. She didn't really believe in the paranormal. She was a skeptic, Rey just never really given the time to think about ghosts and if they were real or not.

As far back as Rey could remember, she had always lived in El Paso, Texas. She had been found at the age of four searching through garbage in the alley behind an elderly couples home. After police were unable to track down who were her parents, foster care dumped her on the front porch of Unkar Plutts trailer that was placed near the entrance of the junkyard he owned. Workers from the system rarely checked in on her, not when there were thousands of other children and cases to worry about and anyone who did come to take a look, they were either paid or bullied off by one of Plutts thugs. He didn't want anyone to find out that when she wasn't at school, he had Rey as his personal scrap collector around the neighborhoods. Her tiny hands and body were perfect to getting into places his thugs couldn't. Either junk to add into his yard or anything worth pawning off at local shops, allowing her the tiniest scraps of food for meals. Rey had better luck scavenging out of the dumpsters behind restaurants for better meals than what he had provided.

As soon as she graduated high school about a year and a half ago, Rey packed up and escaped to a small town in Connecticut to attend a local community college. Her GPA wasn't impressive enough for her to have dreamed about getting into high profiled universities. Not when she rarely had the time to study or attend after school programs to put into her college applications.

Fortunately, moving there was how she became a roomates with Rose and Kaydel after finding their ad on Craigslist, paying the first months deposit on money she had secretely saved, more like stolen, behind Plutts back over the years. The money got her by until she was able to get a job working at Maz's barista, and part time working for a cleaning service to prepare apartments once tenants leases were up.

Not long after moving in with her female companions, they had introduced her to Finn and Poe who lived right down the hall. Since then they had become a tight circle of friends.

Movie and game nights between their busy lives had fallen into a semi-boring routine when Poe had come up with the idea they walk around cemeteries and abandoned buildings in search of ghosts. Connecticut was after all a hotspot for stories about hauntings. Rose and Finn were quickly on board, Kaydel was a skeptic but they went ahead with the change in their routine. Poe went as far as to buy "paranormal hunting" equipment. Such as camcorders, voice recorders, and an Ovilus. Over the past few months, nothing but their hushed tones and giggles were ever caught on the recordings.

Then Poe suggested to them that they camp out at this abandoned two floored colonial home out in the country for the night. Rumors swirled around the property about the land it was built on was once used for Satanic cults, witch burnings, battlegrounds, murders, you name it. The last people who lived in the building was over twenty years ago. Ever since, the home and land have been in possession by the county. Anyone who has tried to buy the land, met unfortunate deaths.

That's what the stories were at least.

Rey looked up and tried to sneak a glance at the moon through the trees but there were so overgrown with age that it was nearly impossible to make out any light that wasn't from the groups flashlights. So far the only odd thing about tonight was how they had to leave behind Poe's jeep behind but there wasn't a path they could find to drive through the woods to the house. Which was weird. How did people who lived here, or came to appraise the property go to and from? Surely not from hiking. It had been ten minutes already since they left behind the vehicle, she couldn't imagine this was reasonable for most people. Maybe the county workers planted trees and closed off the driveway because they bought into the ghost stories?

Huffing at the thought, she readjusted the strap for her sleeping bag and moved to walk beside Rose once more. Only the sounds of feet steppings on twigs and dead leaves filled her ears, the occasional hooting of an owl somewhere else.

After a couple more minutes of walking, she heard Poe call out, "We're here gang!"

"Thanks for the headsup Freddy." Kaydel snorted, earning a jab in her side from his elbow at her Scooby-Doo reference.

Rey passed through the treeline and stopped to shine her light up at the colonial property that rested in the clearing. The woods completely circled the house, hardly leaving much room for outdoor activities. She raised a brow at yet another flaw in the property layout. Probably why no one would buy this wasn't because of an untimely death, but seeing how much work they'd have to put into the land itself. Was it hermits who lived here before?

 _At least I can see the moon now._ Rey thought, finally getting a glance at the full moon above.

Not wasting any time, the group shuffled their way into the building to unload all of their things in what she guessed was the family room of the home.  
Rey and Poe got to work at quickly wiping down the six chaired oak dining room set, testing the chairs as they went to see if they were durable as they went along. Finn and Kaydel scattered and lit candles one by one until the adjoining rooms were illuminated enough that the flashlights could be switched off finally. Rose was in charge of unpacking the equipment and supplies, reading over the instructions to make sure the devices were calibrated properly despite the amount of practice she must've had by now. _You can never be to careful._ She'd always say when asked.

"Ummmmm...Poe?" Rose called out. From her tone of voice, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. "What's this?" She questioned, still bent over as she had something pulled halfway out of a backpack. At first glance, it looked like a pieace of cardboard.

It only took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to see that it was a ouiji board.

"I wanted to spice things up." Poe immediately responded in a defensive tone.

"Where did you get a ouiji board from?" Finn asked.

"Thrift shop." Poe shrugged.

"How long have you had that thing?" Rey joined in.

"I actually found it a few days ago." He replied, looking at everyones unbelieving stares he raised his hands defensively. "Honest!"

Rey walked back into the family room with Poe trailing behind her. "Listen," he began "We haven't been coming across zilch since we started all of this and after doing more research about this place and also finding that ghostly treasure, I took it as a sign."

"Wait, backup." Rey touched his arm. "What more research did you do to make you think grabbing that thing a good idea?" While she wasn't a believer of the paranormal, she'd seen enough flicks to know those things always came with trouble after. Ever Kaydel looked a little spooked, and she was the furthest from believing in any of this. Playing with a ouiji board was programmed into peoples brains just as never getting into a van with a stranger promising candy or free Chinese food. You just don't do it.

Poe scratched the back up his head sheepishly. "Asking around and looking more into the rumors of this place I learned it's not haunted by ghosts but a demon!"

It was right as he said the word, Rey caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

Glancing, it was a dirtied mirror and she could have sworn she saw something move in it.

 _Probably one of our shadows and the candles._ Her mind rationalized, ignoring the fact that nobody in the room had moved.

"The story about this demon," he continued "Is that it was summoned here a long time ago before this house was even built, when the Satanic cults would come out here. It killed and ripped apart the followers, and tormented the area. No amount of cleansing or exorcisms could get rid of it over time. So a self-proclaimed light warlock about three hundred years ago and trapped the thing in a mirror." Chills went down Rey's spine. "It's been forced to live between the mirrors of this place ever since."

A heartbeat of silence.

Then Kaydel and Rose started laughing.

"For a ghost hunter, you're not great at telling ghost stories are you Poe?" Rose breathed between her laughter.

" _Demon_." Poe corrected.

"Semantics." She waved.

Finn marched over to Rose and shoved the thing back into the backpack. "Nonononono." He zipped it up. "We're not messing with this board, and we're not going to try to communicate with a demon!"

"Dude, c'mon!" Poe walked over to snatch the bag away from Finn. "You never hear of anything bad ever happening outside of the Hollywood films. We'll be fine." He walked back into the dining room and took the board back out to lay on the tables surface, placing the planchette beside it. "Makes for a fun night of hunting though, doesn't it?" He grinned. "Maybe finally we'll get some sort of activity this time."

"This is not something we just start doing like it's nothi-" Finn began to argue.

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Okay, let's just get this over with so we can explore the rest of the house." She interrupted her friend. They weren't going to get anything done by debating the subject. Besides, Poe usually won out the arguments between the two of them.

Despite the mumbled words of disagreement, everyone sat at the table.

"Remember the basic rules of the ouiji you guys," Poe instructed." One, we're not going to taunt or joke about anything while communicating with these things." He paused to look at each of them to make sure they were paying attention before continuing. "Two, no one is to asks when who is going to die. Three, if the board spells out 'Zozo' or uses the number eight over and over, we're ending the session immediately with 'goodbye'."

"What's the number eight have to do with anything?" Kaydel asked.

Poe pulled out a notepad and pen and pushed it to Rose. "Apparently, it's something like the infinity symbol and it's a demonic spirit." He shrugged.

"Okay!" He clapped his hands together before placing his finger tips on the planchette along, looking at Rey, Finn and Kaydel to do the same. "I will lead and ask the questions." When they also placed their fingertips on the planchette, he asked "Everyone ready?"

"Let's not-" Finn began.

"Good!" Poe cut him off.

After nearly a minute of Poe chanting and calling out the necessary introductions to begin the communication by reading off a piece of paper he pulled out of his leather jackets chest pocket, Rey held her breath as he asked the first question.

 

"Are there any spirits or entities with us tonight?"

There was complete silence between the five of them. As if they all held their breaths.

The planchette didn't move and Poe cleared his throat to try again.

"Anyone there?"

Rey practically lurched forward and let out of gasp in surprise as the planchette jerked them from the center of the board to the _'YES'_.

No one moved a muscle besides Rose scribbling on the pad.

 _How did it move?_ Rey's inner voice panicked. _I didn't push it...I don't believe anyone did that._

Poe could hardly contain the shit-eating grin on his face.

"Are you a spirit?"

 _'NO'_ It moved again.

"Are you an angel?"

 It remained.

 "Did you ever live on the Earth as a human?"

 _"Poe!"_ Rose snapped.

 The planchette still didn't move.

 There was an unsettling tension rising between Rey and her friends but Poe continued. "Are you still with us?"

It jerked once again back over to _'YES'_.

Poe bit his lip, and so did Rey. She didn't believe it was for the same reason though.

"What is your name?"

Hurriedly, the planchette moved with their fingers following along over the letters: _'K Y L O'_ paused _'R E N'_.

"Holy shit." Someone said, but Rey's heart was beating so loud in her ears she wasn't sure from who.

"Are you the demon that's trapped here?"

Everyone's heads snapped up to look at Poe in alarm, but their accusing stares didn't last long as it started to move once more.

_'F R E E'_

Poe tilted his head at that.

 _'F R E E'_   It spelled again

...and again and again.

"Stop this Poe, stop it right now!" Kaydel shouted.

"This session has ended, goodbye Kylo Ren." Poe said, failing to sound as demanding as he had intended to be.

The planchette had stopped abruptly as he let out a sigh of relief that the rest of them tried to do themselves.

 _'NO'_ it moved so quickly, Rey let out a noise in alarm.

When Poe opened his mouth to repeat his last command, the white piece beneath their fingers moved over to the number either and moved violently between a few centimeters of space of the numerical.

Rey couldn't do this anymore, she moved her arm back to break the contact but her fingers remained. She looked at the other three to see they were trying to do the same, Poe going as far to use his other hand to grab his arm to force to break of connection.

They were all shouting in alarm, Rose bolting out of her chair so fast it fell back onto the floor as she made to grab at the board itself in an attempt to rip it out from under them but it refused to budge even a little.

Panicking, Rey called out the very words Poe had spoken. _"This session has ended, goodbye Kylo Ren!"_

All of the candles went out.

Everyone fell back into their chairs, their hands free from the unknown force that kept them attached to the device. Rose tripped over the fallen chair and onto the floor. She didn't say anything, only kept looking up at the table and at them.

Cold. The room was so cold.

Rey let out a shaky breath, and she could see it floating away as it left her.

It may have been early October in Connecticut, but it wasn't this cold yet.

A single candle lit itself again, it was the one next to the board on Rose's side of the table.

They all watched in horror as the white planchette moved across the letters at the bottom of the board.

_'G O O D B Y E'_

Kaydel covered her mouth and let out a noise to vocalize the fear they were all feeling. 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes.

  
It had been twenty minutes since they ended whatever it was they had done with the possessed board.

All in that time they all attempted to open the doors, to find them locked just as the windows were. Chairs thrown at the glass for only the wooden legs to splinter but the thin glass to remain unharmed. All of them panicking, yelling accusations at Poe.  
Rose ended up becoming the voice of reason. Calming all of the group into sitting around on their individual sleeping bags, much closer to each other than was planned.

Only Rey had remained sitting curled up on a loveseat nearby, tucking her knees into her enlarged gray hoodie with the college logo across the chest. Given to her by mistake, but she never had attempted to correct the error. She had always found comfort in the large piece of clothing. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her chin on the knees. Not eager to add into the conversation, still trying to wrap it all around her head.

The atmosphere around had returned to what she assumed was room temperature. But she couldn't shake the cold that Rey felt down to her bones. The shivers going up and down her spine as each minute passed. Between her acid wash skinny jeans, a standard pair of Vans sneakers and a regular tee underneath the hoodie, she knew she should be feeling warmer than what she was. Rey had even pulled her hair from the ponytail it had been pulled back in, for it to flutter just past her shoulders in a last attempt to help warm herself up. Nothing changed.

"Look," Rose said. "I say we just stay right here, forget the investigating and wait this out until the morning. Nothing can go wrong if we stick together, right?"  
Poe opened his mouth as if to argue, but a glare from Finn was all it took to keep him from saying whatever it was he wanted to say.

It was a unanimous vote for them to snuggle up into the comfort of the sleeping bags, and leaving the Ovilus III on between Poe and Kaydel. It was a small portable device that was supposedly a way for any spirit to communicate with them by picking out one of thousands of words stored in the device to use. That decision had not been unanimous. But it was the only way to keep Poe happy.

Despite what had all just happened, his adventurous personality had to hold onto something. After months of nothing and suddenly all of the activity, no matter that it was demonic or not, was enough to make him explore the aged home on his own if they'd let him.  
After what felt like forever, they all eventually fell into a slumber as the house remained silent.  
  


* * *

 

_Rey..._

A voice pulled Rey from her dreamless sleep, lifting her head groggily to peer at her friends to see which one of them it was who woke her. They were all still sleeping as she studied the rhythmic movement of their chests rising and falling. Finn snoring softly enough not to have been the reason.

 _Rey..._ it called to her again.

She sat up quickly, glancing around the room.

Nothing.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as her eyes fell upon the staircase.

Something was telling her to go to the stairs. To climb to the top, to what was waiting for her.

Ah. She was still dreaming.

That's what she told herself at least as her body slid out of the sleeping bag, sliding her Vans back onto her feet. Rey carefully stepped over Rose and tip-toed her way over the wooden stairs. Placing her hand to rest on the banister as she gazed upwards.

_Rey...come to me._

That voice, she smiled a little to herself as she began her climb, it felt so comforting.

One of the steps creaked under her foot, her head turned to look back down to see if one of her friends had heard it.

 _No, still sleeping._ Her inner voice hummed in delight.

Carefully, Rey finished her trek up the stairs and moved down the hall. All the way to the very end until she was facing into a room, the door frame empty. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, it was an empty room. Except for a cheval mirror, laying in the far right corner. There weren't any windows in the room, which in the back of her mind somewhere she had thought was strange.

 _Closer._ The voice called out.

As soon as her feet crossed the entryway, the sound of a loud bang snapped her out of the trance.

Rey whirled around at the door that hadn't been there seconds ago, her hands frantically jiggling at the rusted knob to open it. It stayed locked in place.

"No, no!" Her voice rising slightly.

Her hands froze on the knob as she felt the rooms temperature drop drastically, her shaky breath visible as she watched it with wide eyes. A tiny sob escaped from between her lips as she felt something trail down her spine, resting in place at the small of her back. It was sharp, whatever it was. 

Someone was standing right behind her. She could  _feel_ the presence. 

Just then, what felt like a hand with long talons grip her throat from behind while an arm draped around her middle, pushing it her up against the chest of something hard and cold.

Rey screwed her eyes shut.

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_ The inner voice screamed at her.

"What a lovely little thing you are." A deep, seductive tone broke her out of her silent frenzy.

Gradually, she felt the taloned hand push at the base of her chin and force her to look up at the source of the darkness that had called to her.

There was a face, but her mind paid no attention to the details of the face or how the glowing yellow eyes peered back down at her. It was its mouth that had been pulled back into a wicked grin, revealing razor-sharp elongated fangs.

Rey screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, THANK YOU for all of the comments and kudos. An extended thank you for all of the patience for those who have been waiting for me to update this. I'm sorry. Something tragic in my life happened earlier this year and I have been dealing with a lot of inner turmoils to which I've been mostly withdrawn. It would be inappropriate to talk about what had happened on a story like this. Please know that throughout the months I have thought about this story and my other one. I've even typed up this chapter twice over but kept deleting my progress because it didn't sit with me. 
> 
> To the lovely person who offered to be my beta, if you're still interested please reach out to me again. For some reason I'm unable to respond to you via here or tumblr. Or to anyone else who might be interested, I'd love someone to help me fix mistakes and/or improve my writing. I do intend to re-type the first chapter as reading through it makes me cringe. I did correct some things here and there. When rewriting has been done, I'll let you know!
> 
> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS. This is a dark fic and if you're triggered by anything, this is not the fic for you. I will not debate or have arguments. It's all fictional.

_"What a lovely little thing you are." A deep, seductive tone broke her out of her silent frenzy._

_Gradually, she felt the taloned hand push at the base of her chin and force her to look up at the source of the darkness that had called to her._

_There was a face, but her mind paid no attention to the details of the face or how the glowing yellow eyes peered back down at her. It was its mouth that had been pulled back into a wicked grin, revealing razor-sharp elongated fangs._

_Rey screamed._

 

* * *

  
Her scream was cut off abruptly. An air of absence within her throat. Rey opened her mouth to make a sound and her eyes widened. Her voice was gone. There was nothing. It was as if her voice didn’t even exist.

Those bright eyes blinked away into the darkness, as they did, she felt the body against her adjust ever so slightly, then a nose press against the top of her head and inhale.

All she could do now was tremble in the clutches of what, she didn’t know. With the door now shut, she was in utter darkness. In her mind, a voice was telling her to concentrate and will her eyes to focus. Rey didn’t want to; she was afraid of what she might see.

 _Wake up…please wake up…!_ Her mind screamed in place of her lost voice.

Rey felt the amused humming vibrate against her skull before she heard it, “We haven’t even begun to play little one, and you want to leave already?”. His voice was low, husky.

The arm that had been wrapped around her waist adjust enough that the sharp ends of those claws were making circles on her side. If this were any other kind of situation that Rey wasn’t in near tears, afraid for her life, she would be in a laughing fit. In leu of giggling, her body only continued to tremble in fear.

Not a moment later he had taken a slight step back just enough to turn her body to face his, and swiftly pushed her against the door. Rey shook her head slightly, shaking itself from vertigo.

A soundless gasp left her lips as her eyes had somehow adjusted themselves to the pitch-black room. It wasn’t a clear picture, but it was enough to make out what she could see before her and wish darkness would overcome her sight once more.

This shadowed creature of a man leaned over her, resting his forearms against the door behind her, a creaking sound under the new weight against it, trapping Rey with his size alone.

It was in that moment did she now realize just how huge this thing was. Her height only reached up to where his chest was, broad shoulders blocking her view of anything that could be behind him. The biceps framing over her, Rey was sure had the power to snap her tiny bones like toothpicks.

In this moment, her eyes took advantage to access this thing crowding her even further:

His clothes were surprisingly simple. A black long-sleeved tunic which hugged at his muscled features, tucked into a black pair of pants, and a set of leather boots to match the rest of his grim outfit that enhanced his appearance to blend into the shadows. Rey dared herself glance back up to see past those luminous yellow eyes and devilish smirk; to see a pale face with beauty marks, a nose and lips that were a bit larger than what was average, ebony hair that fell around his head in waves to just the base of his neck. If Rey looked hard enough, she could see the tips of his ears poking through. She couldn’t overlook the scar that had marked his face from below his jawline to just above his right brow.

If it weren’t for those wickedly sharp canines, blazing yellow eyes peering down at her, and those claws she had felt; he could be easily be assumed as a human man,

He clearly _wasn’t._

The shadowed creature before her closed his eyes for a moment as it another deep breath, as if he was inhaling the very scent of the fear that oozed from her very being. His smirk growing only more as if it was his favorite aroma. Then, his eyes opened and peered back down at her.

“Here I was left to believe that no one would ever come visit me in my humble dwelling for the rest of this century.” His face momentarily feigning a mock sense of hurt. “Then low and behold, a little group of humans come trampling through my woods as if it’s theirs for the taking.”

Rey shook her head hastily, her mouth opening for a reply. Her hands flew to her throat, remembering her voice was no longer there.

“If I relinquish your voice, will you be a good little girl for me?” He questioned.

Rey swallowed, but nodded up slowly at him.

At that, that feeling of absence in her throat had vacated. She let out a breath of slight relief, momentarily forgetting where she was. A heartbeat later, she remembered his words.

“P-Please,” Rey gazed up at him, “we weren’t going to cause any damages.”

An eyebrow quirked at her response. “Oh, you wouldn’t have gotten the chance to.” He leaned his head down further until his lips were next to Rey’s ear. “When I get the occasional visitors, I normally would amuse myself by scaring them away and be content due to how limited I’ve been since that _warlock_ _trapped me here!_ ” The sharp hiss caused her to flinch.

“Three hundred years of being starved of all things truly pleasurable to me. Until the most surprising thing happens, these same humans who trespass on my land brings a treasure that has broken me of my bonds!”

Both of his arms drop down from their position on the door to swiftly wrap themselves around Rey and pulled her against him. His teeth nibbling on her earlobe. “How entertaining it is to still witness humans are just as foolish as they have always been.”

Rey brought her hands up to push at his solid chest, effortlessly trying to break the contact between them. “Let us leave! We’ll never come back! I swear!” She pleaded.

“Prices must be paid little one.” He murmured against her, nuzzling his nose in her hair now, almost as if he was appreciative of the contact they were making. “If you say my name ever-so-sweetly then I will consider not eating every last one of the humans below us.”

She blinked. “N-Name?”

He chuckled darkly. “I literally spelled it out for you.”

Why Rey hadn’t bothered to connect the dots since the moment the door had locked her in within this room, she hadn’t a clue.

Poe telling them about a demon trapped here by a light warlock.

The Ouija.

_Kylo Ren._

All the paranormal activity that unfolded after they broke from the board.

They had unlocked whatever it was that had been keeping him at bay.

A whole new wave of fear crashed into Rey. The hands placed at his chest were now beating and shoving with more strength than before. “No!” She called out. “You’re not real! _You’re not real!”_

A growl ripped from deep within him as he shoved her back against the door once more, this time with more force enough to knock the air out of her. Kylo’s talons were on the front of her hoodie, and with a swift movement the front of it was in shreds. One hand was back on her throat, holding her just under her jaw and forced her head to crane up to look him in his haunting eyes.

She felt the talons retract, feeling the touch of a large male’s hands instead of claws handling her. The one hand remained on her throat, while the other reached under her t-shirt to grab onto her left breast. His hand squeezed and caressed it within his hand as if he was assessing how perfectly it fit into his palm. He pinched her nipple between his finger and thumb, then abandoned the brief fondling to trail his fingertips down her toned abdomen, over her navel until they reached the button of her jeans.

“No-!” Rey let out.

“Say my name little one.” He muttered.

Rey shook her head with what little movement his hand at the base of her jaw allowed her to. “I’m not giving you _anything_.” She hissed out.

His lips twitched back into a cocky smirk. “We’ll see.”

With that he popped the button open and the zipper fell soon after. Kylo had wasted no time shoving his hand into her panties, cupping her most private area within his grasp. Rey sobbed at the contact. His hand cold against her tender flesh, another sob wracked through her as she couldn’t control the warmth down there. She didn’t want him to touch her there, but her body didn’t listen.

Kylo leaned down to brush his lips against hers. “Two words, I’ll stop.”

Rey responded only by clenching her jaw and giving him a bold glare. Amusement danced in his eyes.

A finger inserted itself into her.

She squealed.

This contact was by far the most intrusive feeling she’s ever felt. Only at the age of twenty, she had yet to experience the touch of someone else. Rey had either brushed off horny boys with disgust or didn’t attempt to take the time to date someone nice.

While other teenagers when she was younger were out enjoying themselves and losing virginities, all of her free time was mainly working for Plutt. Then after her move to Connecticut, Rey had become too busy between her friends, school and work to even give a guy the time of day. When she had nights alone in her bed, she had been satisfied playing with her sensitive clit. Experimenting further hadn’t exactly crossed her mind to find out if she could satisfy herself in more ways.

A groan escaped Kylo’s lips. “So _tight_.” His finger moving in and out of her in a languid motion. A moment passed and he shoved in a second finger within her folds.

Tears were trailing down her cheeks as she pounded at his chest helplessly. Kylo simply ignored her protest as he slid the tip of his tongue along the sides of her face, lapping up the salty liquid. “You can stop this.” He hummed.

Her hands halted their efforts, his fingerssstopped as well but remained within her. A moment of silence passed between them.

Nothing good could come out of this if she said his name. Rey didn’t know what, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A voice in the depths of her consciousness screaming at her not to.

Defeated, trembling, she whispered his name.

_“Kylo Ren.”_

Another moment passed by. Rey could feel his grin against her face. _“Yes!”_ Kylo cried out.

The atmosphere in the room changed. The temperature in the room dropping several degrees colder, but he was radiating warmth when only mere seconds ago he had been cold to the touch. The fingers within her was no longer having the frigid feeling but now a beacon of heat. Her walls seemed to tighten around his finger ever so slightly, trying to contain the newfound warmth just for his fingers to have slipped out.

Standing straight up but not stepping away from her, Rey noticed a hue of color change to his skin. He was still pale, but not in an ailing way as it had been.

Kylo brought the hand that had invaded her privates to his nose and inhaled sharply, eyes closed.

They snapped open a beat later. Staring at her in disbelief.

 “You are still pure.” He said in awe.

A wicked look then begun to spread across his facial features, a hungry growl rumbling from the depths of his chest.

“You and I are going to have so much fun together, little one.”

Rey didn’t have a second to form any kind of denial. He vanished from her sight, followed by the darkness returning. Her body swayed under the spell and felt herself tumble to the ground.

Before her body could meet with the flooring, she jerked up from her position on the love seat. A bead of sweat falling from her forehead as she struggled to catch her breath.

Rey didn’t even have a second to celebrate that she had only been in a dreadful nightmare. Her head whipping to a screeching noise that belonged to Rose.

It seemed that same screeching sound she made had also jerked awake Finn and Poe.

“Rose!? What –?” Poe began but was cut short as she clutched onto his sleeve, not looking his way. Her sight staring up at something.

Painfully slow, Finn, Poe, and Rey all turned their gazes upwards at what their friend was paralyzed from fear.

Kaydel was floating above them, high up into the air. Her body in the position as if she were perched up onto a cross, her legs angled horizontally. The candles were all lit in the house to illuminate the figure floating.

Her eyes were bloodshot, staring only at the ceiling in agony, her mouth wide open as if it were screaming with all the might her lungs could produce, but no sound was heard. Spidery black veins commenced to crawl throughout every exposed inch of her skin. Her face contorting further at the silent torture that only she could witness and feel.

Another beat of silence.

Someone exhaled a hesitant, shaky breath.

Then, an ear-piercing wail exploded throughout the decrepit home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already begun to work on Chapter 3. I promise to not make you wait 6 months for another update, but also please be patient with me if it's not within the week. While dealing with my mental and emotional struggles, I also have a busy schedule between work and home.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as: accioscabior!


End file.
